Krillin vs Captain Underpants
' Krillin vs Saitama (Original).png|GoldenSans78 (Original) Krillin vs C. Underpants 2.PNG|ZDogg S (V1) Krillin vs Captain Underpants (Dragon Ball vs Captain Underpants).PNG|ZDogg S (V2) Powerhouse baldies ' Description Comic Books vs Books! Don't judge these two: they may not look like much, put they are MUCH more powerful then you'd expect! #Baldisbeautiful Intro Wiz: Hero's. They come in all shapes and sizes, big and small, fast or stronge. Yet these two baldies stand out...somehow. Boomstick: Krillin, the guy who somehow hooked up with the hottest character in DBZ... Wiz: And Captain Underpants, the Waistband Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Captain Underpants Wiz: After two kids hypnotized there Principle so they could get out of trouble, they accedently created a brand new hero based off of there comic book: Captain Underpants, the waistband warrior. Boomstick: Really? Couldn't they come up with something more creative? Anyways, after drinking some Superpower Juice two books later, CU became an actual force to be rekoned with. The juice gave Mr. Krupp powers that directly rip-off are similar to Superman. Wiz: These include the ability of flight, super strength, super speed, "100% pre-cotteny vision", a unlimited supliy of Underpants...i'm not even going to ask how that works....and INCREDIBLE durability. One time, he fell from 50 feet, hitting every branch on the way down, and didn't even feel a thing. Boomstick: Yeah, Captain Underpants also has a lot of luck on his side. This guy, no matter what te situation, always seems to Jar-Jar his way through and come out completely fine. It's like watching a superpowered Mr. Bean fighting crime. Wiz: When CU does fight, however, he is shown to be a great fighter, taking on and easily defeating Professor Poopypants in a mech especially designed to kill him! Oh, and he took down a robotic, cyborg hamster who can bend metal. With a large rock. In two Flip-O-Ramas. Boomstick: Captain Underpants has also survived a beating from foes much stronger then him, didn't die from getting chocked BEFORE he gained his powers, beat up a giant Hamster with a huge rock, and even scales to Super Didper Baby, who pushed the Earth! Holy shit! Wiz: However, he has two MAJOR weaknesses. First off: if he gets his head wet, he loses all of his powers. Yep, you can kill him with a watergun. Second off: he's a giant idiot, almost always screwing up and sometimes not even noticing he's in a fight. That, and he doesn't wear much protection. Boomstick: Still, do not fuck with this guy, or he'll wedgie you to next week. "I take to the sky, like an Ostrich!" Krillin Wiz: Krillin is mostly seen as the weakest member of the Z-Fighters in the DBZ Universe. While maybe that's true, it doesn't stop Krillin from soloing most of RWBY. Boomstick: Krillin was the former mentor, then student, of Son Goku. As a kid, the both of them where best friends and trained non-stop. Krillin is seen as the strongest warrior on Earth, thanks to his manipulation of Ki, a sort of Chi-style thing. Wiz: He is a very skilled fighter, able to go toe to toe with Base Goku and is, again, the strongest human on earth. He can do a davistating headbutt, fart...because why the hell not...and teleportation. Oh, he can also fly because again, why the hell not? Boomstick: With Ki attacks he gain a dozen other ways to kick ass, like his famous Distructo Disc, a frisbie of energy which can cut through pretty much anything. He also has the standard Kamahamaha, a homing energy wave, and other stuff like flight and Ki sensing. Wiz: Krillin is also super determened. If he starts a fight he will stop at nothing until he wins. Or loses, depending on his track record. Even if he's losing badly, he'll still keep on going. Boomstick: Which is why he's died at least 4 times. Wiz: Krillin has been able to keep up with Nappa and Frieza, defeated Gohan in a tourniment, somehow got married to the hottest DBZ character, and even played a major role in defeating Vegeta in his Great Ape form by cutting off his tail and turning him back to normal. Boomstick: However, Krillin is the weakest Z-Fighter, and he's died at least 4 times in the past. plus, he gets really cocky if he's winning, his size may or may not effect him, and his Ki runs on a limt and he'll need to power up to regain some of it. Wiz: Dispite all that, Krillin is a strong warrior who will never give up. Vegeta dance "What the hell happened to Vegeta?" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Death Battle "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Anual Generic Tournement!" A announcer screamed into the microphone as the crowd burst in cheers. "Today, for round 1, we have two blad guys going to beat the shit outta each other! On the left we have the second strongest human around, KRILLIN!" Krillin teleported onto the arena as he said that. "And in the other corner, we have CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" CU crashed onto the ground and yelled "Tra la laa!" "Alright! We want a good, clean fight between superhumans. Nothing below the belt. Ready...FIGHT!" Both fighters then flew right at each other. As they flew at each other, Krillin prepared to kick the Captain right in the face. CU dodged it, however, and uppercutted Krillin into the air, then flew up to him and smashed him into the ground, making a crater in the floor. The Z-Fighter got back up and started shooting energy balls at the hero, who dodged most of them but was hit by the last one. Krillin took his chance and teleported in front of CU and threw a punch, only for CU to catch the fist and punch Krillin in the gut, then kicked him away. As Krillin flew backwards a bit, he thought to himself "Holy crap! This guy is way tougher then I thought!". He then flew right at the caped baldy and kicked him in the gut, then grabbed him by the cape and started swinging him around, throwing him into the floor. Underpants groaned, got back up, and whipped out a fresh pair of underpants and started firing at Krillin. As you'd expect, it did literally nothing to the Z-Fighter except bounce off of him. "Really? was that the best you-GAH!" Krillin started to say into a pair of boxers suddenly blinded him. CU ran up to Krillin, went behind him, then gave him a wedgie. It didn't hurt much, but it was hella embarrassing. Krillin ripped the pair of boxers off of his head and grabbed CU, then proceded to throw him off of his back. He shoved his underpants back into his outfit, then charged up on Ki. "Kamahamaha!" Krillin yelled as he blasted a beam of light at Krupp. CU pulled a matrix and ducked under it, then punched the ground hard enough to throw Krillin off-balance. Underpants then flew up to him and flip-kicked him into the sky, then flew up himself up to the Z-Fighter. Krillin counter-attacked, however, and kicked CU in the crotch, where he bended over in pain. Krillin then kicked him away. As the Z-Fighter started charging up to gain more Ki, CU ripped a peice of the ground off and tossed it at Krillin. He simply punched the debree, smashing it to peices. Krillin then shot more energy balls at CU, along with a Distructo Disk. CU dodged the energy balls and bearly missed the Destructo Disk, as it cut off a bit of his cape. Wanting to end this, Krillin teleported behind CU and kicked him in the back, launching him away, then repeated this like a game of Pong. Finally, Krillin smashed CU into the ground, making a humungus crater, and charged up a Destructo Disk. As CU got back up, he turned around...only for Krillin to yell "DESTRUCTO DISK!" and toss two DD's at CU. one of them cut the caped baldy in half, the other cut off his head. CU's legs fell to the floor as the other two body parts landed next to it. Krillin had just won. K.O!!! "THAT WAS AMAZING! WE HAVE A WINNER, FOLKS: KRILLIN!" The crowd cheered as Krillin did the peace sign with his hand. He then walked off into the resting erea. "Stay tuned, folks! Next round's gonna be a good one!" Results Boomstick: Is it wrong that I thought the guy in the Underpants woulda won? Wiz: No, actually. This fight was extreamly close, as both fighters where tied in most catagorys. However, Krillin was generally smarter in combat while CU was an idiot. Boomstick: Plus, Krillin was waaaaaaaaay faster then CU, as he can fly at supersonic speeds and can create afterimages with no problem. It wouldn't take Krillin long for him to exploit this. Wiz: And finally, Kirllin's hax are more then CU could handel, with Destructo Disk alone being enough to take him out. Still, this matchup was close, but Krillin was superior in fighting, speed, and hax. Boomstick: Captain Underpants really should keep his head in the game. Wiz: The winner is Krillin. Next Time In this big world, some people look for a was to be special. Either it be via fame... NHEY HE HE! Or via Wealth. WAAAA! Waluigi vs Papyrus Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles